Peggy
Peggy 'is a girl and one of Papa Louie's customers. She is one of the chefs along with Taylor in Papa's Hot Doggeria. It appears she likes spicy foods. Appearance Peggy wears a dark brown cowboy hat and a white shirt with red-brown lines down the middle and at the ends of the arms, with sky blue lines on the side. It also has a pocket. Also, she has a brown belt with a silver buckle, blue pants, and brown shoes with brown shoelaces. She has auburnish hair. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 4 Onions * 6 Olives * 3/8 minutes * Slice into eighth pieces Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Tomato * Mayo * Bottom Bun * Onion * Rare Patty * Pickle * Mustard * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard * Chicken * Tomatoes * Cheese * Jalapenos * Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria * Small Strawberry Sundae with Yum 'n' Ms * Chunky Blend * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Sauce * Strawberry Sauce * Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * 2 Pancakes * 3 Butters * Blueberries * Blueberry Syrup * Drink: ** Small Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Tomato * Rare Patty * Pepperjack Cheese * Bottom Bun * Rare Patty * Pepperjack Cheese * Onion * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Buffalo Wings * 4 Atomic Shrimps * 4 Celerys * Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog in a Regular Bun * Relish * Mustard * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Fizzo ** Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Burgeria To Go * Bottom Bun * Tomato * Rare Patty * Pepperjack Cheese * Bottom Bun * Rare Patty * Pepperjack Cheese * Onion * Jalapenos * Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner C * Confetti Cake * Cupcake 1: ** White Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Crushed Peanuts (No other sprinkles in other holidays) ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Popcorn (Cherry in other holidays) ** Nutty Butter Cup * Cupcake 2: ** Green Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Cherry Papa's Next Chefs In Papa's Next Chefs 2011, Peggy made it to the championship, but she lost to Prudence who got to be the female chef. She and James finished in second place. In Papa's Next Chefs 2012, Peggy won to be the female chef for Hot Doggeria alongside Taylor. Unlockable toppings along with her In Taco Mia!, she's unlocked with Hot Sauce. In Cupcakeria, she's unlocked with Confetti Cake Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! She is playable in this game. She uses her lasso as her weapon, and her skill is double jumping. Trivia * There is an error on her profile in Papa's Hot Doggeria, saying she first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! when in fact, she first appeard in Papa's Pizzeria. * She is the only customer that was in the Papa's Next Chefs Championship in both 2011 and 2012. * She, Mandi, Willow, and Alberto are the only chefs who didn't debut in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack. * Oddly, Peggy and Taylor were the tutorial customers of Papa's Pancakeria, and were then voted for the chefs of Papa's Hot Doggeria. Gallery Peggy shocked.png|this drawn by paplers, note-she doesn't have her hat Angrypeggy.png Peggy.png|drawn by paplers New Peggy Look.PNG Peggy without hat Peggy (Taco Mia).png 70 (Peggy).jpg Pledge.png|'Saying the pledge of the USA eh? Have fun then! Peggy 1234.png|Paplers designed this Peggy... 180px-PeggyCool.png Division winners2.jpg|Peggy Won 934625_650928864935084_1484803197_n.jpg Peggy Order.PNG|Peggy's order in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Peggy Order (P).PNG|Peggy's order in Papa's Pancakeria. You suck,.png|You wrote bad words on my breakfastt 0 points!, Papa's Pancakeria 4.png|Penny's perfect score in Pancakeria Peggy's Monster Cupcakes.png|Peggy's Monster Cupcakes. Peggy unlocked.png Peggy o.png|Peggy in the onion fort You suck.gif|Peggy's revenge on Prudence by saying you suck for he points. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Chefs Category:Papa’s hotdoggeria Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:People with hats Category:Baseball Season Customers Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Double Jumpers